Carter Austin
Carter Austin is the clone of Austin Carter, aswell a Carter Pokemon. He debuts in The 24 Days of Moneyball. He counts as an ally (To Nitrome) due to the fact that Austin Carter is evil, in a cosmic sort of way. His skin complexion actually has a color instead of being pale. Instead of flying, he will hop from one piece of debris to another, and sometimes, his pet Eagle, Enda (bird in Irish) will follow Austin into levels and pick up money that is in dangerous places. Normal Appearence(s) Carter Austin has the same hairstyle as Austin, but it in its natural color, blonde (only a hunch, folks!). Due to having a lively personality, he wears a Smiley-Face T-Shirt. His eyes match the color of his hair. Carter's pants are the same color as Austin's. He wears brown shoes with laces in them. At times, he is also bear foot, and enjoys it. The emotion shown in Carter's eyes is determination to help his Emo/Goth counterpart for making him exist. In J.U.S.T.I.N In J.U.S.T.I.N, He wears a Golden Yellow (base)-Red (tip) monocle and a Red cape to go with it. His power is large, double jumps. This makes up for him not flying. He appears this way in the Standed on an Island story. Sometime later, his shirt gets torn. Nitrome Must Die 2 Appearence Carter spikes his hair and uses a red bandana to support it. He uses a similar outfit as the one in cartermirror.jpg. One of the differences is that there is a gold necklace in the center rather than his icon. Other than that, he has no shoes on and he uses matching pants. Finally, he carries the Nitrome Gun in his right hand, ready to take Nitrome down with his friends. ]] Why does he exist? Clone Theory Halfway through the game, Austin becomes lazy and uses the money that you got for 12 levels to clone himself to finish the job up easily. Spending the money was worth it because now, he can get the money just as quickly and easily. Even though he's Austin's clone, Carter dislikes his hate-filled personality and has hopes of Austin changing his ways. Carter was born in La La Laboratories ♪ and is still hung over about how he "killed" his "mother". Pokemon Theory Another theory is that he is a normal Carter Pokemon, who, like all other Carters, was first a Mini Carter born to a Carter and a Curly, then he, like all other Mini Carters, evolved with a Mini Curly to a Carter (and the Mini Curly to a Curly). It is unknown who was his love interest, though. Normal Theory Another theory is that he has normal non-Pokemon parents. Personality Carter is activive, healthy, and optimistic. He's the exact opposite of Austin and prefers to move around all the time. He's a man of action, and it is rare if his smile disappears from his face. He's intellegent, and can see through someone if they are lying or hiding their true selves. No matter where he goes, Carter acts like a real gentleman, holding the door for people, saying sir and ma'am, using the right utensils at restraunts, and curtsying in the presence of anyone new or royal. He prefers to hide his secret about being WAC's Clone rather than yelling everywhere "HEY! I'M AUSTIN'S CLONE!!!! CALL THE PRESSES! I'M AWESOME!". Thanks to Enda's avisory, Carter knows when it's the best time to smile and not. For example: In addition, he is a carefree person whenever there isn't a problem in the world. He does not enjoy fighting, but will definetly fight someone who steals his caek. In the Stranded on an Island story, he seems to be very loving and silly. He insists on hugging rocks, accidently pops the air balloon, and hugs a tribesman. Best Friend Carter's best friend is Bennet, Justin. In ACFU, when they first met, Bennet was at a loss of words and too shy to say anything. Carter was the first to confront him quietly and try to convince Bennet that it's okay to be scared, because he's there for him. Bennet stayed in a dark corner for a while, and each day, Carter was the only person who came to comfort him, whether if it was with his words or a bite to eat. Bennet finally opened up one day, and ever since, the two had been the best of friends. NMDFanfictionMon Personality Carter appears more mischievious in this series, as he is always popping up everywhere with a cute facial expression. When there is danger, he doesn't seem to take it seriously, as he usually has Enda and his friends with him. Also, he acts really cute and silly at really awkward times. Carter's Formes Carter has quite a sense of fashion. In this fanfiction, he puts it to his advantage. His various outfits boost stats and certain personalities that lie deep within Carter, never seen before by other people. Regular Forme Y'know, White t-shirt with light blue pants and the most friendly, polite guy anyone has ever known... This forme specializes in SP Attack, so don't mess with him. He's got one powerful Fire Spin! Battle Forme If he gets injured from taking a full-frontal blow, he steps into the bushes and changes into his Nitrome Must Die 2 form and defends himself, as well as take everything seriously. He is the second healthiest of all the Carter formes, besides Curly. Battle represents ATTACK, even though he may wield the Nitrome Gun sometimes. Curly Forme This forme only comes out when Carter takes a powerful, faraway hit. This forme prefers bland activities and bland food, making him the heathiest of out of all the formes. This forme is one of the best when it comes to communicating with other creatures. In fact, he seems to be the center of attention whenever he strolls into a forest. The only not-bland activities Curly liek to do are taking forest strolls, talking to the animals, and making perfumes out of the various wildflowers he finds. This forme is certainly all about vanity, but still cares about his friends and tries to negotiate to the best of his ability whenever they bicker. Curly represents SP DEFENSE, as demonstrated in his debut when he blocked Ayernam's Hyper Beams. Safety Forme What appears to be the least lieked Carter forme among NMDFFM fans. This forme revealed itself when Carter and Bennet were fleeing from the Evil Pirate's clutches and they tripped on a tree branch. The first time the reader sees Safety, they usually see him as not having a stat boost, as he is proven to be useless. The second time around, he demonstrates more SPEED. Safety is Water/Flying in Season one and Water/Fairy in Season two; he also changes genders. Extreme Forme This forme revealed itself when Carter breathed in the air at the top of a mountain. This forme is basically a hyped-up version of Carter, as he too lieks outdoor activities and hanging out with his friends. Bennet lieks this forme, mainly because it doesn't have any flaws. He just wanna have fun! ;) Extreme represents DEFENSE, as he looks bulky. MUST BE THE EXERSICE!!!! When he is first introduced, he speaks English entirely. The next time he's seen, AC4E made him speak Spanish mid-sentence half the time; Extreme is Fire/Dragon type. Fusion Forme (though Carter didn't change into this, it still counts) FusionForm is a combination of Safety, Curly, Battle, and Extreme. He was revealed when Carter needed help with distracting Darker. FusionForm is Psychic/Dragon, and all of his stats are boosted. He has four brains, but only one voice box, so the four brains must compromise on what to say. All of his formes have been seen because Season One has ended. Pokedex Entry CARTER, the ALWAYS SMILING POKEMON- It is believed that if one stops smiling, a meteor shower is summoned to shake the Earth. The smartest one can speak English (without using Telepathy). When it is time for this one to evolve, he is taken up to the skies by an angel. MINICARTER ------->(Evolves by kissing a MINI-CURLY) CARTER ------->(Taken up to the heavens by angel) -------> Holy Carter Darker Main article: Darker Caustin )]] Darker is revealed to be an alternatively-colored Carter in NMDFanfictionMon; he's actually a shiny Carter with a different given name. Despite looking very youthful and adorable, Darker reveals himself to be 1,000 years old (he is forced to say this when a false gem is controlling him). When controlled by one, Darker is ruthless and doesn't stop until he get what he wants. If he fails in getting what he wants, he usually gets into a slump about it unless someone comes to cheer him up. When controlled, he has pale skin, yellow-red eyes, white hair, and a getup that screams "Help! I'm not in control of myself!" The false gem controlling him was around his neck, but it was destroyed by a powerful Solar Beam from Carter's chest, and he was freed. After being freed, he appologizes for the trouble his body has caused, and he soon blends in with the main cast. After the events of NMDFFM G3, he went back to Shiningtime. In his normal appearance, he dons a black shirt and torn purple pants; the shirt has a round, orange smiley that is "Kitty Faced". Darker normally has orange hair, an orange sclera, and purple eyes. Liek Carter, he also has a " :3 " expression. Despite his name, Darker is really sweet once you get to know him for his true self. His false self was Rock/Dark, but his true self is Dark/Fire. He can willingly change to his false form, but he will be in control of himself. He has a Mega Evolution, which is Poison/Fairy. His legs become a noxious gas that poisons anyone who decides to breathe it in. He can float, but this is pointless because The writer of NMDFanfictionMon gave him wings... Nonetheless, Darker is the true definition of "Not Everything Dark is Evil." Tendencies Carter has two tendencies so far: One is that he can't stop curtsying, and the other is that he winks. He deems these as "flaws". Another tendency is revealed in the "Moar Caek?" fan art, which is titled "Sparkle Sparkle Sparkle". When he does this, there are three or more sparkles right next to his eyes. This causes many people to suddenly become embarrased or also start to "Sparkle Sparkle Sparkle". This action is also used to convince people to do certain things like curtsy and hug him. This is deemed "hypnotic". He doesn't use his hypnotism for evil; he swears to use it only for REALLY good. What's Carter's Favorite Nitrome Game? He LOVES Super Treadmill because he loves being outside and fit. Diet Carter lives a healthy lifestyle, but tends to eat junk food sometimes. He likes to eat: *Caek *Carrots *Blonde Brownies *Carrot Caek Trivia *Carter Austin is similar to IJZM's profile picture. *When Carter gets upset, he mutates into a bird and flies away from his problems. However, he doesn't stay upset for long. *Carter's personality is based on Austincarter4ever's (the actual user). They are both usually happy people who easily get over their problems. *Austincarter4ever (THE USER) became terribly scared of the picture she drew of Carter Austin. She had to gather the courage to write this. *Unlike Austin who constantly drinks soda, Carter drinks carrot juice, which disgusts Austin. *Carter is the complete oposite of Austin, besides the fact that he is also part bird. *Carter Austin was Ausincarter4ever's friend's idea, but she decided to make the actual picture and personality. *If Carter consumes antideppressants, they have an opposite effect, and he becomes extremely depressed. *Carter and Enda are far more intellegent than Austin and Justin, and often trick them into random (but always good) scenarios such as J.U.S.T.I.N. *Carter knows how to hold his breath because he said he had to hold his breath for 14 days. *Not knowing this while designing this character, Austincarter4ever (THE USER) didn't realize that she made Carter's shoes look like Barney Rubble's lace (In his one-piece). *Newer fan arts show Carter as an angel. This may be a prediction that he dies, but comes back to life. *Carter is the character User: Austincarter4ever draws for the majority of time. *Aforementioned user hopes to use this character in some of her future works. GALLERY :3 Thetadtriangle.jpg|Carter (top) and Enda (bottom) in the Tad Triangle Happyeaster.jpg|Carter (left) and Enda (top) in the Rhombus of Rabbits J.U.S.T.I.N.jpg|Carter (far right) and Enda (top) In the superhero alliance J.U.S.T.I.N WAC and CA.png|Carter (center) and Enda (right) in pixel form (Thanks Axiy!) Mylittlewikinitromeismagic.jpg|Carter (right) as a unicorn Gay.jpg|Carter (of course, to the right) With His Original Austin Carterthelittleprince.jpg|Carter as 'The Little Prince' Cartertheumbreon.jpg|Carter as an Umbreon EndacarryingCarter.jpg|"Hey, I don't have a belly button!!!!" Begonefoulrobber.jpg|"My Eye!!!!" "Feel the Sting of Justice, Foul Bank Robber!!!!" Carterviolin.jpg|Carter Proudly Showing Off A Talent <^(-)^> Carter Austin.png|Carter Listening to Music (By Austincarter4ever :D) Holycarter.jpg|Carter as an Angel Cartergodofbagels.jpg|Carter as the God of Bagels Doctercarter.jpg|Carter Aiding a Fallen Ally CA on Facebook.png|Carter Austin On Facebook Animecarter.jpg|Carter as an Anime Character (Thanks, Cisse!) AdventurewithCA.jpg|Carter Wearing Finn's Hat Next To Enda CAupclose-bmp.png|Carter's appearance in Nitrome Must Die 2 CarterspriteNMD2-bmp.png|Carter's Sprite in Nitrome Must Die 2 Carteranimeac4e.jpg|Carter ANIME STYLE by Austincarter4ever FirstCarter.png|The Very First Carter Austin Drawing SeriousCarterAgenda.png|Drawing of Serious Carter in Austincarter4ever's Agenda CarterBalrog.png|Carter hanging out with Balrog (Bottom: Catch Phrase, Top: Adventure!!!!) PoachersBeware.jpg|Carter's 'BEWARE' Sign for Poachers CarterStances.jpeg|I did these when I was bored... enjoy :D HappyNewYearAvi.png|Carter and his Best Buddy Wishing you a Happy New Year (ontop Balrog) GreenCarter.jpg|Carter as a Green Lantern (MASH-UP) ShineOnFellas.png|Chart Showing the Difference Between Regular and Shiny Carter NMDFFMCast.jpg|Carter and his NMDFanfictionMon Friends BillCypherHug.png|Carter Hugging Bill Cypher MegaGallery.png|Mega Holy Carter With His Friends ClassicCEBaA.png|Classic Carter